


Of Age

by thewriterpoe



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: Kibum’s eyes widened before he cast them down.  Maybe he had decided to be afraid of Taemin leaving him because it was easier to deal with than the fear of Taemin loving him.





	

Kibum absentmindedly turned the simple leather wallet over in his hands. It was for Taemin; a congratulatory gift for landing his first job at a cosmetic company but it got lost in all the other coming of age gifts.

“Is that for me?”

Kibum turned to find Taemin leaning against the living room threshold. He frowned a little, wondering how long Taemin had been standing there watching him.

“Shouldn’t you be at the club with your friends?” Kibum groused, hastily shoving the wallet underneath the bouquets of flowers laying on the dining table.

Taemin simply shrugged. “Too loud,” was the reply. “Besides, I don’t think I’ll be missed.”

Kibum turned back to the dining table. He had been clearing up when his mind drifted.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Taemin said, pushing off the wall and walking towards Kibum.

“Are you sure those other two will be okay without you?” Kibum asked suddenly nervous. He didn’t know why he was avoiding the question. The gift was for Taemin and even though it wasn’t designer made, it was custom made, one of a kind, nothing to be ashamed of. “No offense but your friends are a bit like dumb and dumber.”

Taemin smiled, opting to table the issue for the moment.

“Leave those,” Taemin said, referring to the flower petals that had fallen off their stalks. “You can clean up tomorrow.”

Kibum sent him a disgruntled look.

“Ok, _I’ll_ clean up tomorrow,” he laughed, taking Kibum by the hand and leading them to the couch. “You’ve worked hard today. Let me take care of you for a change.”

Kibum contorted his face in a mask of mock incredulity.

Taemin ignored him, asking instead where it hurt. He was going to give Kibum a massage.

Kibum thought about it then tapped his shoulders. It was a safe zone. Ever since that night – the night he jerked Taemin off – the chemistry between them had been… charged.

Taemin pushed Kibum to lie down on the couch while he took position beside him on the ground. But instead of his shoulders, Kibum felt Taemin’s nimble fingers on his lower back causing him to startle.

“Stay still,” Taemin threatened. “You think I haven’t noticed that you’ve been having trouble with your back?”

Kibum settled into the touch. Those additional 14 hour shifts at the department store was taking a heavy toll on him. He was only 22 and almost moaning like a middle aged laborer.

“Do…do you think you could give up one of your jobs?” Taemin asked hesitantly, his voice dipping to the softer registers, almost like he was afraid. “Now that I’ve got a job…” he added, even softer than before.

Kibum was proud; he didn’t like getting help from anyone. He especially felt bad that he couldn’t afford to send Taemin to university like his friends, but it was not his pride that was hurt by that statement. Even though Taemin’s job would given them much needed breathing room, it also resurrected a growing fear of Kibum’s – that Taemin would leave him. He knew that Taemin had already calculated how much the government would have given him if he’d been allowed to take care of Taemin and his stray, Mia. He knew that Taemin opened a savings account; he knew that Taemin has been looking for an apartment. All this time, Kibum had thought that Taemin needed him more but in the end it was the other way around. Taemin and Mia, had each other. Kibum had no one.

“How is it?” Taemin asked, his thumbs digging circles into the knots in Kibum’s lower back.

Kibum moaned in reply; deep and loud.

Taemin froze.

Thinking that he’d finished, although a little dissatisfied with the effort, Kibum sat up. It was awkward because Taemin was just staring at him with a strange look on his face.

“Hey!” Kibum poked at Taemin’s shoulder. “Why is your face so red?”

“I love you.”

After the initial surprise, Kibum smiled fondly, “I know.”

“Not just in that way,” Taemin clarified, his voice soft again.

Kibum’s eyes widened before he cast them down.  Maybe he had decided to be afraid of Taemin leaving him because it was easier to deal with than the fear of Taemin loving him.  He had seen the blood stained petals in the toilet.


End file.
